


Beyond Fear

by SoundedSummer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, teenage character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundedSummer/pseuds/SoundedSummer
Summary: Maxwell Trevelyan is not the only one that finds their way into the Fade before the the destruction of the conclave. Lucia fears anything to do with Magic, and fears demons most of all. Saved from the Fade by a man with a cocksure grin, she finds herself among people who expect her to save the world, but she'd rather the world go up in flames if it means using magic.





	Beyond Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Found on my harddrive. May or may not be continued.

Lucia came awake slowly; the headache thrumming behind her eyes in time with her heart. 

 

A quick glance through blurry eyes showed floating rocks and a sickly green glow, and the sound of scuttling reached her eyes. 

 

There was no time to figure out where she was, the scuttling growing louder between one second and the next, and she pushed herself to her feet. Robes ripped to the knees, hands bloodied from scrapes, Lucia had been in better shape. Most of the time she knew exactly what put her in that state, but there was a first time for everything. She had learned that the hard way. 

 

“Don’t look back, just run.” Lucia told herself, the words coming out stronger and braver than she felt. “Find somewhere to run, and keep going.” 

 

She pushed her feet into motion, locking eyes on the glowing green beacon of light that shone in the distance, and ran. The scuttling kept pace, the sound of dozens of legs and chittering insects growing louder and louder until it was all that she could hear. The light, and the cliff that it stood on, got clearer as she ran, the glowing white figure putting out the light a beacon of hope. 

 

“You’re getting sentimental. Sentimentally gets you nowhere.” 

 

Wherever she was, she was glad that there was no one there to hear her talking to herself. That would be harder to explain than…well, anything else in her life.  
Talking to herself was minor, in the grand scheme of ‘shit storm of living’ she was constantly embroiled in. 

 

But the skittering kept coming, and Lucia pushed her tired muscles to run faster. The cliff was close enough that she could feel tiny pebbles and debris raining down on her from above, and she cried triumphantly when she put hands on the warm stone and began to climb upwards. It was hard going, and her heart was in her throat as she got closer to the top. 

 

The skittering never left, following her even as she climbed above and over the wasted landscape. Arms screaming in agony, and feet grasping for any foothold she could find, Lucia began to believe that she would not make it to the top. 

 

She was going to fall, and hopefully she would perish before the skittering things in the shadows could get their…claws and pinchers on her. 

 

“Andraste save me.” The prayer came from lips not used to praying, and she knew that there was no one up there listening. 

 

Until a hand, roughened from holding a sword, wrapped around her much smaller one and tugged twice, yanking her up to the top of the summit with ease. Lucia screamed as she dangled in the air for a brief moment, legs shaking terribly as she touched back down to ground. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re doing here, kid, but we better keep moving.” The man said, glancing at her briefly through green eyes, before pushing himself into a loping run that covered the ground to the glowing woman faster than Lucia could ever hope to match. A look over his shoulder, and a challenging grin, had her moving to try though. 

 

“Where are we?” Lucia asked, panting for air as the stitch in her side gripped her more tightly. “What happened?” 

 

“Less talking, more running kid.” The man vaulted over a boulder in their way and reached back to yank her over after him. He did not let go of her hand as they moved every closer to the glowing figure. “You’re not a demon, so we’re both going to get out of here. We’ll figure the rest out later.” 

 

Lucia’s heart froze in her chest. Demons? She couldn’t be around Demons. Fear sweat drenched her body, and she gripped the hand holding hers more tightly, not caring if he felt the tremble. 

 

“Demons?” She whispered, and he squeezed reassuringly. 

 

“I figure that’s what’s chasing us, but I haven’t had time to stop and ask them what they prefer to be called.” He winked at her, but the skin around his eyes was pulled tight in worry. “If you want we can stop…” 

 

Teasing or not, Lucia gripped his hand tight enough that her fingers were going numb, and shook her head wildly. ”No! No, I just want to go home!”

 

“Then keep moving.” 

 

The woman was almost close enough to touch, the whiteness so bright against the green and gray of their surroundings that Lucia had to squint to make out more than just a figure. She didn’t know where the…rift? Tear?...behind the figure was going to lead, but as long as it was free of demons Lucia truly could not find it in herself to care. 

 

“Wha….” Lucia ended the word on a scream, her hand lighting up with pain as she was suddenly thrown forward and towards the white light. She looked over her shoulder, her rescuer giving her a steely smile before he turned his back to her and braced himself to face whatever was coming towards them. 

 

“See you on the other side, kid. Might want to duck and roll.”

 

She screamed again as she passed through the white light, her arm burning and lighting every nerve in her body on fire, before everything went black.


End file.
